<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misuse of Magic by Rouko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820445">Misuse of Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko'>Rouko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Concealed Masturbation, Eccentric Tony Stark, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki's sexy voice, M/M, Magic is Science and Science is Sexy, Magic is a turn on, Masturbation, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV Tony Stark, Sneaky Tony Stark, Tony Stark has a problem, Tony Stark is so screwed if Loki finds out, Tony-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't realize Tony is intensely attracted to his mastery of magic and keeps doing random shit that turns Tony into a wanton mess. Science Bro? I think Tony might need a Science Hoe.... XP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark/His Hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misuse of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts">Sparcina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/gifts">Slenbee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/gifts">Aquafolie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts">QuietCanadian9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts">Elyrian_XIII</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special Thanks: Frostiron Discord Server for this amazing NSFW Prompt.<br/>Specifically: Sparcina, Elly, Quiet, Aquafolie &amp; Slenbee! I &lt;3 your dirty minds!</p><p> </p><p>It's not exactly as smutty as I originally intended, but it's got some steamy bits. As you can imagine, once Loki catches on it gets much MUCH hotter LOL.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tony's POV</p><p>It took everyone else a while to get used to the idea of Loki becoming an Avenger. To be honest, he still had nightmares about being thrown through windows 80 stories in the air with no suit. The impending army of chitauri waiting in space jolted him awake more often than he’d like to admit. These things were all his to deal with and he had never even considered talking to someone about them, that was why he’d built BARF.</p><p>It was actually helping. He supposed that was also a key factor in giving the god a second chance. The others didn’t seem to share his sentiment.</p><p>All it took was one pissed off, sleep deprived moment of hearing and seeing his “team” actively exclude Loki from a team bonding exercise, and he lost his shit.</p><p>“Are you, Natasha, telling me that he <em>doesn't</em> deserve a second chance? Clint? For fuck’s sake-”</p><p>“Language.” Cap grumbled at the table but he was avoiding everyone else’s glances.</p><p>“Oh, fuck off Steve. You’ve never had to overcome anything but being out to time and lovesick. How many of us <em>at this table</em> started as villains in our own lives? Started at the bottom of the barrel? How many of <em>us</em> have been lost without a goddamn hope of salvation and someone else gave us a chance to be better?!? You’re telling me the <em>brother</em> of your teammate <em>doesn't</em> deserve the same? What gives you that right to decide that?”</p><p>He waited as they all absorbed his rant and honestly he was too agitated to even drink from the coffee mug he’d ventured into the kitchen to get. He also had no idea the god and his brother had just reached the communal floor by way of teleporting and were standing open mouthed just around the corner in the living area. Loki with his hand raised to hold Thor off from storming in and demanding they include his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you all live under <em>my</em> roof, use <em>my</em> money to do these “Team Building” things, you will include <em>everyone</em>. I mean it. This isn’t a damn high school. Grow up. All of you.”</p><p>He turned around to storm off back to his lab and didn’t see the gods because they had been cloaked by invisibility at the first sign Tony was leaving the kitchen. Loki nodded towards the kitchen for Thor and turned to watch Iron Man enter the elevator. The numbers lit up showing he was headed for his workshop before Loki teleported again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Down in the workshop an hour later, JARVIS informed him that Thor had also had a stern talking to the rest of the Avengers nearly moments after Tony had left. He wondered if he’d been so loud that the Thunderer had overheard him, but shrugged and went back to work. It wasn’t really important anyways. </p><p>It was a little while after that, that his music dropped down so he could hear the clear chime of the elevator. Honestly, he was expecting Steve. The guy was so proper on manners, he was probably going to apologize for the group and felt he needed to smooth things over in case Tony was still angry.</p><p>When he looked up because he hadn’t heard anyone enter, it was to startle a bit.</p><p>Loki stood halfway between the doors and Tony’s current workbench. His hands were behind his back and he looked…. Well, he looked calmer than he had in days. He actually was…. Smiling? It was small but Tony was sure that wasn’t a smirk. It softened his entire face and made the guy look even younger if that was possible. He raised an eyebrow and waited.</p><p>Loki locked eyes with him and gave a slight bow from the neck up before pulling his hands out from behind himself, light pooling in them before a large thick book materialized.</p><p>Tony’s eyes got wider at the implication and his mouth went momentarily dry at the thought of that book being a real object and not an illusion. The sheer amount of physics behind such a feat boggled his mind for a moment and he felt a twinge in his pants.</p><p>New Science boner,<em> awesome</em>. He returned the bow with a cock of his head looking from book to green eyes as he sat heavily in the nearest chair. It wouldn’t do for Loki to notice his peculiar interest. He was a genius and when something amazed him with its workings, he invariably got a little aroused. No big deal really…. Just one more way Tony was slightly depraved if you asked anyone that really knew him.</p><p>“What can I do for you Mischief? Whatcha got?” To be fair, his voice may have been slightly more cheerful than usual but the god didn’t seem to notice as he moved closer on silent feet.</p><p>“You know Stark, I am aware of how the others see me…. It’s nothing more or less than what I was used to with Thor’s friends on Asgard.” The god’s face scrunched adorably for a moment and Tony fought to ignore the immediate urge to smile as the meaning behind the comment hit him. Instead Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah? Well that’s no reason to treat you differently or like a damn pariah. You are part of this team now, for better or worse. Hypocrites, honestly. They’ll get over it, or I’ll keep calling them out on it.” He dropped his eyes to the book being set down near him as a way to avoid eye contact but the cover didn’t have anything he recognized as a language he knew.</p><p>“What’s this?” He glanced up quick and saw Loki blink confusedly before he reached over closer and passed a hand over it. A strange golden hue instead of green shimmered over the leather cover and the markings changed to english. </p><p>His jeans seemed impossibly tight all of a sudden. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>“My apologies. I forgot you do not have the Allspeak spell yet.” Tony discreetly pulled his chair closer and slid his legs under the table, his lap out of Loki’s sight.</p><p>“Yet?” Oh god, this book had the words ‘Runes &amp; Metallurgy Volume I’. He sucked in a quick breath.</p><p>Loki leaned against the edge of the steel table an arms length away, but Tony still felt that space was close enough. He <em>had</em> to be seeing Tony’s flush right? How could he <em>not</em>….</p><p>“Oh, well I assumed Thor would be petitioning the Allfather for your team to receive it as a gift sooner rather than later.”</p><p>Tony caught how Loki’s eyes were tracking his hand as he moved to slide the book closer for a better look and his crooked small smile as Tony started hungrily leafing through it.</p><p>“I’d hoped to dig this up sooner as a thank you for welcoming me into your home.”</p><p>Tony immediately felt his blood rushing up from his lower body to darken his complexion just a bit. No one else had given him anything. Not even close to this, just nothing in general. Everyone always assumed he’d foot the bill, or he’d be generous etc etc…. To have someone genuinely thank him just…. It made his ears warm and his grin turn a bit more sincere.</p><p>“Thanks Lokes. You really didn’t have to.” He forced himself to close the tome with a snap and look up into the god’s face. It was once again neutral but those green depths seemed warmer than they’d ever been before. With sudden clarity Tony realized Loki had somehow figured out about his outburst about making sure to include the god. This was a thank you for that more than his hospitality.</p><p>“Oh, I insist. I hope you find interest in it. Let me know if you have any questions, I would be happy to explain anything.” Tony nodded but was a little flustered at the deep timbre of that smooth voice. The god gave a small bow again and disappeared in a swirl of green and gold light.</p><p>Tony waited a few moments before slumping back in his seat and glaring at his pants. He hoped this didn’t turn into a <em>thing...</em></p><p>“J? Lock down the lab and go on privacy mode, will you?”</p><p>“Of course Sir. Lock down initiated.” A blinking emergency light strobbed near the doors but the rest of the room fell into semi darkness.</p><p>With only the light from his holograms and screens, he sighed, resigned to figure out how to <em>not</em> get like this around Loki if the god continued to use his magic.</p><p>Then palmed himself before quickly unzipping his jeans and taking care of his problem.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had taken all day, but by that night he’d gotten a visit from Natasha and Steve promising they would be better in regards to including Loki. It was better than nothing, at least they seemed to be heeding his demand.</p><p>Good. It let him focus less on the drama of living with everyone and more on this crazy idea of just forcing the metal to be more protective than it’s physical properties dictated. He really did end up with a few questions about defensive enchanting so he’d searched out the god and found him on the roof looking out over the chaos that was Manhattan.</p><p>“Your world is so ever-changing, I’m surprised I haven’t spent more time here over the centuries.”</p><p>Tony sat down next to him and couldn’t help but comment.</p><p>“Well, now you have a reason. Personally, I can’t wait to get you down to the workshop and talk about that book.” </p><p>Loki turned and raised an eyebrow at him but the smirk started tugging at the corner of his mouth when he asked if Tony had finished reading it already.</p><p>“Of course.” He rolled his eyes and Loki’s smirk bloomed in full force at his expression.</p><p>“Actually, whenever you’re free, you are MORE than welcome to hang out with me downstairs. Chat, science, whatever. Bruce isn’t really an armor guy. It would be nice to have your input.”</p><p>His grin froze on his face as Loki’s face froze. Had he said something he shouldn’t have? It took him a long moment, but he watched as Loki blinked, seeming to come back to his senses and….. Was that a blush? Loki quickly looked back down to the cityscape but Tony was sure he could see a very faint tinge of pink crawling up his neck from the high collar of his tunic…. And his ears. Those ears were definitely turning pink.</p><p>“You may be the first person to actually mean that in centuries…” Loki mumbled it, but Tony could just barely pick it up. It made his chest tighten in an odd way. </p><p>Outcast. Overlooked. Brilliant. Visionary…. All things Tony attributed to himself no matter how cocky or flamboyant his media personality was. He saw every single one reflected in the god.</p><p>It just made him want to include Loki more and he was glad he had walked in on that meeting of the others two days ago. He was more than sure the god was going to be an amazing addition to their ranks and he had an inkling that he’d also become a science bro sooner rather than later.</p><p>“Then, I guess everyone else is blind. You free now? I left my questions in the workshop.”</p><p>He stood as Loki did but was confused by the sudden tenseness on his face before the god reached out and gripped his bicep softly. The crooked and slightly unsure smirk on his face only made Tony curious before the world seemed to tilt and get muffled and dark.</p><p>It only lasted a moment it seemed and he couldn’t see Loki, but he felt his presence at his side like a weight or tether.</p><p>The light flooded his senses as he felt an atmospheric pop as his feet suddenly had concrete flooring under them. He was dizzy, short of breath, eyes wide as they could possibly be, he turned to look at Loki stunned.</p><p>He’d just bent space and pulled them from the roof on a molecular level and re-knit them in the lab! He took one step and immediately knew he needed to sit down. Not for his shock, which was quickly turning to awe, but because it seemed hard to get his legs moving.</p><p>Blood was rushing away from his head, making the dizziness worse, his thoughts jumbled, but also flooding his lower body.</p><p>“Holy shit! You just teleported me!” The obvious excitement in his voice instantly morphed the unsure smirk into a full blown one…. The kind that intrigued Tony even during a battle in his tower without a suit on. </p><p>How was it that a smirk could be such a turn on?</p><p>He just about fell into his chair and pulled it quickly under the table to hide his reaction. He hoped to hell Loki hadn’t seen it. So <em>obvious!</em> Just trying to think of exactly how his own body had been manipulated made his brain swamp with endorphins and his pulse thunder in his ears.</p><p>He knew Loki was talking, something about the differences in how Asgard looked at molecules and space…. Honestly Tony wasn’t listening so much as zoning out.</p><p>Staring at the god as he meandered around the space talking, Tony slipped his hand down and gave himself a hard squeeze hoping it would be enough to dissipate the raging hard on he had.</p><p>He felt the wetness of pre-cum and knew he was screwed. Tony had done quite a few risky and ridiculous things in his life…. Stroking himself while a literal god paced across the room, casually explaining his version of physics had to be at the top of his list.</p><p>He wouldn’t risk the zipper making any sort of noise, or making it possible for Loki to catch him with his dick out but he <em>couldn't </em>help the need to rub himself through the soft worn work jeans. </p><p>He tried to keep up with what the sultry voiced god was saying, but after a while it was just a beautiful sound as a backdrop to his increasing pleasure.</p><p>He was <em>so</em> thankful he’d been so completely turned on by the teleportation, because he would’ve had a slow building erection just from listening to Loki explain how he did magic.</p><p>This was faster. Less chance to get caught. He didn’t want to get caught. Did he? Oh fuck. He was doomed wasn’t he? Giving in to his own body was hard to do while still looking engaged in the conversation. Thank everything in the universe that it was mostly a one sided conversation.</p><p>When Loki turned away from him to casually look over his progression of Iron Man suits, he let himself let go. His breath hitched, his heart hammered against his ribs, the arc reactor ACHED from holding his upper body so still.</p><p>Cum soaked into his boxers. He could feel it dripping down his balls, sticking the cloth to his inner thigh. Ugh. He was so caught up in the shame and discomfort of the act that he didn’t realize the god had frozen momentarily across the room.</p><p>By the time Tony had come back to himself completely, Loki had started speaking again.</p><p>The next hour spent discussing both teleportation and runes thoroughly distracted Tony from the sticky feeling against his skin. He quickly found he enjoyed talking science with Loki…. A <em>lot</em>.</p><p>His dick had only briefly softened before twitching and staying at an irritating half mast for the rest of their conversation but he did his best to ignore it until Loki pardoned himself to make dinner for Thor and himself. Inviting Tony seemed like an afterthought, but he had work to do and said he’d take a rain check. </p><p>Loki didn’t seem overly upset about it, and Tony had to get cleaned up anyway.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>